Your Silver Prince
by The Noir Antares
Summary: *Ch. 5 UP!*  Edge makes for Baron, determined to come back to Eblan with a certain green-haired summoner, whom he had fallen for, as his queen. What he doesn't know, he's not the only one who wanted it to happen. An alternate version to the ending of FF4
1. The Eyes Tell Everything

**Final Fantasy IV Fanfiction**

**Your Silver Prince**

**Written by: JPTorres26**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Chapter 1: The Eyes Tell Everything**

"No! I told you this a million times, I will not marry a woman from Eblan!" cried out Edge

"We understand that, your highness, that is why we are allowing you to stay in Baron for a few weeks." said the seneschal of Eblan

"Wha-what was that?" Edge asked, surprised at what his seneschal had just told him "You are allowing me to stay in Baron?" he repeated. Deep inside, prince Edward Geraldine could hear angels singing, he had received an invitation from King Cecil Harvey of Baron for his wedding, but he did not expect the old seneschal to allow him to stay there for more than three days, which they have initially agree on

"Yes, your highness, I have come to realize that your heart does not truly wander here in our Eblan." replied the elderly advisor "Besides, you have spoken of a certain girl from your voyage with King Cecil of Baron. I believe she too will be present at the wedding, am I right, young master?"

Edge flustered at the words of the seneschal, he did not expect him to remember about Rydia, since Edge had brought her up just to make the advisor stop pestering him with marrying a woman within Eblan. The young women of Eblan were all interested to become the kingdom's next queen, few have managed to meet with the prince, but none have managed to even come close to his mind. After all, his mind is too crowded of thoughts about the green haired summoner he had been caught daydreaming about. To him, she was the only one he wanted for being the queen.

"Well you've certainly made the right choice, for once." said Edge

"Seeing as I am to be an advisor to one such as you, I really did not have much of a choice in the matter." said the seneschal, then his face became all serious "If I may to speak out of bounds, your highness, I believe the late king and queen would have wanted you to do the same."

"Do you think they'd really want me to do this?" Edge's emotions always surface whenever he talks about his parents, whose deaths he had seen with his own eyes. "Seneschal, do you think mom and dad would have wanted this?" he asked again

"Remembering that the king and queen had always wanted the best for you, that is most certain, young master." replied the seneschal "In fact, I think the dear king would've locked you out of the castle until you've brought back the one your heart sings for with you." he jokingly added

"If that's the case," began Edge "then I promise I will come back with Ry-I mean, the queen of Eblan." he said, nearly slipping out the summoner's name. "If not, then I shall agree to marry one from our kingdom."

"Very well, then, young master. King Cecil has arranged for an airship to bring you to Baron today, it's waiting outside the castle, just so you know." said the seneschal

Edge quickly packed his things and headed down the castle. Once outside, he saw that the airship that was waiting for him was the Falcon, the airship he had found on their voyage. When he got on the airship, he saw Cid waiting for him, and the two of them quickly headed off for Baron.

* * *

><p>"Shiva! Would you please stop reminding me about that annoying ninja!"<p>

"Why not? Is he invading your thoughts every now and then?"

Ever since Rydia had returned to the Feymarch, her Eidolon friends had done nothing but tease her with a certain silver haired prince. The Eidolon of Ice, Shiva, had always lead the teasing, and usually yields to Rydia giving off hints herself. Rydia knew that she liked the ninja prince, but another part of her always tells her it's only a closer friendship they share.

"No way! I just don't like hearing about him, his annoying attitude, his unending flirting...his beautiful silver hair, his charming face." Rydia had lost her act mid-sentence

"See there? You do like him!" said Shiva

"Shiva!" Rydia cried out, her face now was now red, and was as warm as Ifrit's skin

"You know, Rydia, I wonder why you just don't admit that you love the guy." said Shiva "I mean let's face it, he's all you've been thinking about ever since you got back here."

"I know, Shiva, but...but what if all those things he did, what if everything was just that?" asked Rydia

"You mean what if his flirtations meant nothing? You're thinking too much, Rydia. I'm positive that Edge also feels the same for you, he's just as dim-witted as you to admit it." Shiva added the last bit quite seriously

"But you can't deny that it's possible!" Rydia felt tears at the edge of her eyes, she bit her lower lip to try and stop them from falling

From the emotion in her words, Shiva had a hint of what Rydia was thinking. "Rydia, you...you're afraid of being rejected, aren't you?" she asked

Rydia fell silent at the Eidolon's question, then suddenly, a voice spoke up, "I believe that your fears will result in your eternal wait." Rydia and Shiva looked at the direction of the voice to see the queen and king of the Eidolons, Asura and Leviathan, in their human forms.

Shiva bowed her head to pay respect to the majestic presence, Asura simply waved her hand and Leviathan nodded his head "We've seen how you and prince Geraldine got along well, and to be honest, I think the two of you shared a common desire of protection to each other." said Asura

"Yes, the boy has quite a tongue, but I've seen how deeply he cared for you." said Leviathan "Come now, Rydia, we are to make our way to King Cecil's wedding, the longer we stay here, the more likely we are to miss it." he added, reminding her of how differently the time stream of the Land of Summoned Monsters act from that of the Blue Planet

Rydia stood up and went with Asura and Leviathan to head out of the Feymarch. Midway, Rydia asked a question "Do...do you think I should tell him about it then? About how I feel?"

"I'm not one to guarantee the outcome," began Leviathan "but with how things are going between the two of you, I'm hoping for the best." he said. Taking Rydia in with the Eidolons has managed to land Asura and Leviathan with being the girl's adoptive parents. Under their watchful eye, they saw how she matured into a fine woman. They knew her better than anyone else.

The trio went out of the Feymarch, and found the Falcon waiting for them. When Rydia looked, she saw Edge walking down the steps leading to the ground. What she immediately noticed was that he didn't have his mask on. Her face once again burned, now a deeper shade of red, and was as warm as the lava around them. Thankfully, the flow of the molten pool masked that fact, with its glow.

However, the two Eidolons noticed that fact, and couldn't help but look at each other and exchange smiles. "Looks like the chance would come a lot sooner than expected, dear daughter." said Asura

Once they've reached the base of the airship, Edge knelt on one knee to honor their presence "Queen Asura, King Leviathan, I've come here to assist your journey towards Baron, so as you would not bother exhausting yourselves." he said

"Thank you very much, King Edward," said Asura "it's an honor to be assisted by the ruler of Eblan, himself." she added

Edge then stood up before speaking "It's nothing, your majesties, I just figured the trip from here would be quite tiring and would take longer, compared to traversing the skies to get there faster." While he was focused on greeting the rulers of the Feymarch, he could not help but glance now and then towards Rydia, who stood behind the two.

"You have my thanks, young majesty." began Leviathan "Let us be on our way then, since we have certainly delayed your arrival in Baron." he said

"No worries there, your highness." said Edge as he took a step to the side to allow Asura and Leviathan to make their way up. Even though he has a habit of badmouthing even his advisors, who had been serving since the time of his parents, he has learned to treat the rulers of other nations with the utmost respect. Especially those that would hopefully be his future in-laws.

Rydia followed behind her parents but stopped as she was in front of Edge, he looked at him with a smile "You know, for a moment there, I thought you were possessed by someone. Never thought you could show that much respect." she said, giggling at the end.

Edge grinned at her comment "Hey, I may be a loudmouth but at least I know my place."

The two of them then laughed, and before Rydia made her way up the airship, she slipped in one comment she hoped he wouldn't hear "You know, you're a lot more handsome with your mask off." with it, she quickly made her way up the stairs.

Unfortunately for her, Edge heard her comment clear as day, and now angels were playing an orchestra in his head. "I heard that," he playfully said "and you look as beautiful as ever, dearest Rydia." he called out as he jumped off the ground and onto the airship.

Back then, it was usual to hear Edge and Rydia exchange insults, teasing and even flirtations with each other. This time, though they may not know it, both of them truly meant what they had just said. Edge had been taken by Rydia's beauty ever since they met, but it was only until after the battle with Zeromus on the moon that he realized he liked a lot more than her looks. Rydia, on the other hand, had fallen for Edge since the time they started the spats. She felt a strange sense of comfort and happiness whenever she was with him.

_If only you knew, that I truly am in love with you. Maybe...maybe soon, I'll tell you how I feel_ thought Edge as he looked at her while making her way up the stairs

_You never cease to amaze me, never a dull moment with you. Once I get the right chance, I'll let you know that I see you more than just a friend. Because I just can't bring myself to say right now...I love you_ thought Rydia as she too was looking at Edge while making her way up.

For the few seconds of staring at each other, it felt like eternity for the both. While the meeting of their eyes meant silence, it did not go unnoticed, not when the sharp eyes of the airfarer Cid were there to see it. He waited for a few moments, seeing if they would break contact, but after a few more, he could not resist. "So, how long are you two lovebirds going to stare at each other!" he called out.

It took another moment before Rydia and Edge registered what Cid had meant, once they did, at almost the same synchrony as they locked eyes, they broke contact, and looked down at whatever was below them. Both their faces mirrored the bright glow the lava emitted, and Cid could only laugh as he saw how they realized how they had been staring at each other. The king and queen of the Eidolons did not let this slip past their notice, and they too laughed.

"It seems that chance you were saying earlier, will come much, much sooner." said Leviathan


	2. Hearts Up Above

**Chapter 2: Hearts Up Above **

Once Asura, Leviathan and Rydia were safely aboard the Falcon, Cid started up the engines and lifted the airship out of the Land of Summoned Monsters and set a course for the Kingdom of Baron. After the ship had reached high altitude, Rydia walked towards the port side of the airship to enjoy the winds, that were gently blowing her hair. More than anything, she loved feeling the winds, the contact it made with her skin made her shiver for a bit, but for her, it was worth everything. She looked back to see Cid in the front of the ship, navigating the party towards their destination. Asura had seated on the other side of the ship, also enjoying the winds. She also saw Leviathan talking with Edge, though she didn't bother thinking what it was about.

_I must remember to thank him for this, it's been so long since I felt the winds up in the sky_ she thought

Meanwhile, Leviathan had approached Edge earlier and asked him to talk about something, to which the latter immediately agreed to.

"It's been a while since I last saw you, King Edward." began the elder, in his human form, Leviathan took the appearance of a man near Tellah's age, black ruffled hair and a beard that ran down to his chest "you've quite matured, I must say." _This conversation will be, as they say, hook, line and sink'em_, _just my style _he thought

Edge was surprised by the fellow king's comment "You think too highly of me, your majesty," he replied "all that's changed is that I've taken over my parents' place as ruler of Eblan. The only difference from before is that now...I'm burdened by my advisors to find a suitable queen, for the kingdom's rebuilding is progressing smoothly." it took another moment for him to realize what he just said and..._Oh crap, what the hell did I just say! To Leviathan of all people...Eidolon _he mentally cursed

_Hmm...so now he needs a queen, this just makes our plan that much easier_ thought the elder king "Do not worry about your advisors pestering you, after all, it is normal for a bachelor king to be rushed in finding his queen." he said

_I guess he didn't catch up to it, lucky me then_ "I understand that, your majesty, but it's just that..."_ Oh gods, how am I gonna play this safe... _"it's just that I don't find any of the Eblanian women to be worthy of being my queen." Edge looked down, both in disappointment, and to hide the fact that he's getting all nervous as to how the elder's going to react

"So, if you don't think the women of your kingdom is suited for your tastes...then perhaps the right one for you, is waiting somewhere else." said Leviathan

"I suppose that's the case, your majesty." said Edge

"Why don't you talk to Rydia?" suggested Leviathan out of the blue "I'm sure she could help you with this, she knows you better than I." he added, just to lessen suspicions of him playing matchmaker

"I...I'd appreciate it, your majesty." replied the ninja, bowing his head before walking towards the other side of the ship, where Rydia was. _Wow, did Leviathan just ask me to talk to Rydia. It's either I'm in a dream or something else is happening here_ he thought

Leviathan then headed towards where Asura was sitting, she smiled at him and asked "How was it?"

"Well, I got him to talk to her for a start, but it's gonna take more than that." replied Leviathan

"As long as those two are together, things are gonna unfold themselves, believe me." said Asura as they looked on to the two "And with our eyes in the skies, it won't be long before we see things in their right places."

Rydia was looking over the mountains and forests as they flew past them. Hearing footsteps behind her, she squinted behind her and saw Edge approaching. "You know how it feels great, to be up here in the skies again?" she asked

"Yes, exactly the reason why I decided to take a detour to the Feymarch and give you guys a ride." replied the ninja as he stood beside her "Things sure look a lot peaceful from the skies."

"Oh really, Edge? How nice of you then." said Rydia "I can see that you've become much nicer than before as well." she then let out a playful gasp "Who are you? What have you done with prince Edward Geraldine!" she teased

"First of all, it's already King Edward Geraldine." replied Edge "Secondly, is it really so hard to see me like this, I'm trying my best here." he said

Rydia then punched Edge's arm and laughed "Haha, I knew it, there was absolutely no way you'll become all nice on me." she said "After all, if you turned nice on me like that, I'll miss that flirt who always tries so hard." she teased

Edge then looked towards Rydia and grinned "To be honest, I never really tried hard with you." he said "Why? You never know, maybe half of all I told you was true."

Rydia smirked "Try again in a million years, Edge." she then laughed. After a few moments she decided to open another topic, one she would wish she never opened "So, how's the king doing these days? Apart from rebuilding the kingdom?" she asked

_I suppose I could let her know about it _"Apart from the rebuilding, which is going smoothly thanks to everyone, I've experienced nothing but pestering from that old seneschal about marrying someone in Eblan." he said

Rydia's heart stopped at Edge's last words, _Ma...marry someone...in Eblan! No, could this mean?..._ "So...is there a lucky woman already?" she asked, rather seriously

"No matter how many times they told me, I always said no. So right now, there's no chance for such a lucky woman to exist." he said, adding the last part quite playfully _Because that lucky woman is right here in front of me_ he mentally added. Before things progress faster than planned, he redirected her earlier question "How about you? What are you planning to do?" he asked

Inside, Rydia gave off a relieved sigh, relieved that he didn't talk about the issue more. "Me? Well, after Rosa's wedding, I'm planning to start rebuilding the Mist." she replied

"By yourself? You gotta be crazy!" said Edge, appalled by the thought of Rydia planning to take on such an arduous task on her own

"What else am I supposed to do? It's not as if help will come from everywhere." retorted Rydia, she had clearly set her mind on rebuilding her home, which had been burned down by Baron a few months ago.

"Maybe not everywhere," began Edge "but rest assured the kingdom of Eblan will assist in your efforts of rebuilding your home." the message was indirectly said, but it was obvious from his words that he himself, wanted to help her restore the Mist.

Rydia's eyes widened at the ninja's reply, she never wanted to ask Cecil and the others for help, since she didn't want to be a bother, but for Edge to volunteer himself to help her, she didn't even know how to answer. "E-Edge...I...I don't think that's necessary...you...you might just be bothered." she pleaded

"You, a bother? That would never happen." quickly replied Edge "Look, you're not gonna be able to do this on your own, Rydia, so that means you need all the help you can get."

"I...I just don't want to disturb everyone, not when you all have your hands full already." said the summoner

Edge put a hand on her shoulder, "Rydia, we got through everything because we helped each other out, even beyond the battle we'll still help each other out." he said to her "Don't think that you'll bother us, never, ever think that." He sounded like an older brother, but he made it clear that she did not burden anyone, especially not to him. _No matter what happens, I'm always here for you_

Rydia looked at him and smiled "Thank you, Edge, you don't know how that means to me." she said "I have to ask though, why are you always so kind to me? It's not like I have a problem with it or anything though, just wondering." she added

Edge's eyes widened at the question _Do I need a reason to?, _he thought "Why wouldn't I?" he simply said

Rydia frowned "I don't know, I'm not really that nice to you, after all." she said _No...I was never nice to you, not for any time I can remember_

Edge reached his hand and played with her hair for a moment "You don't need to be, just smile, Rydia, that's all I want." he said

This time, Rydia smiled warmly "Thanks again, Edge, you really know how to make me forget about stuff." she said _That's exactly what I love about you, _she mentally added

Edge had a smile creeping up his face, a smile that spelled mischief pretty well "So, are my words finally making it through you, dear?" he asked

Rydia grinned in equal mischief and wrapped her arms around Edge's neck "You never know, Edge, not when it comes to me." she slightly pulled his head down, just enough for their faces to be level, and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. She removed her arms from him and smiled before turning back and walking away. _Rydia! What in Bahamut's name did you just do! You just went on and made things complicated for him!, _she mentally scolded and cursed herself as she walked away

Meanwhile, Cid, who had ordered an airship apprentice to take over the controls, was now seated with the Eidolon majesties on the side of the ship. The three of them watched the summoner and the king as they talked.

"It looks like things are proceeding smoothly for us." said Leviathan as they saw Rydia's kiss on Edge "What do you think of this progress, captain?" he asked Cid

"I can't really say, your highness, I've never really seen the two of them together before. Well, apart from the stories that Cecil and Rosa had told me." replied the airfarer

"Stories? From king Cecil? I would like to hear those, captain." said Asura, her eyes gleaming with interest

Cid brushed a hand through his beard for a moment "From what they've told me, those two act like children around each other, always teasing and stuff." he said "Heck, even Cecil thinks those two are great for one another."

"So, we're not the only ones then." said Asura as she put a hand on her chin, thinking about something, a few seconds later she looked at Leviathan "Dear, I think we need to have King Cecil in on this, he can surely help us in this dilemma of ours." she said

"Pardon me for asking, your majesties, but what is it exactly that you want to happen?" interrupted Cid

"Well, as you may have guessed it, captain, we too approve of our Rydia being with King Edward here." began Leviathan "Our Rydia has been quite lonely from the time she got back to the Feymarch, and we've asked the other Eidolons to help us find the cause."

"Only Shiva has got Rydia telling." added Asura "Before they left for the moon, we've been able to watch the two of them and we saw that the king deeply cared for her."

"Oh." was all that Cid could say _Dang, I know that Cecil's got a knack for excessive mischief when he feels it, but having these two along, I'm starting to feel sorry for those two kids already, being caught up in a plan to get them together ain't gonna be nice_ he thought

Suddenly, the apprentice who was on the controls called out to them. "Captain Cid, we're nearing Baron castle!"

"I'll handle that!" replied Cid as he went back to the controls

Edge, who had figuratively turned to stone from Rydia's kiss on his cheek, finally came back to his senses. "Wha-what the hell just happened?" he muttered. Deep inside, another part of him was jumping for joy

**_Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about, now your work has been made much easier!_** It told him

_Stop it, I couldn't just go and assume that that was something special! Friends often kiss each other on the cheek, you know! _Edge retorted

**_You dim-witted...fine, if you want to see for yourself how 'special' your friendship thingy is, why don't you kiss her on the cheek and see how she'll react!_**

_Why would I even want to do that! Are you stupid!_

**_No, I'm the Edward Geraldine back before you became this King character, what the hell's wrong with you!_**

_Whatever, I'm just gonna to see how far this one goes_

**_Suit yourself, I guess I'm probably gonna die waiting after all_**

Cid carefully hovered the Falcon before gently setting it down on the ground. Once the airship was set, everyone went down. Edge saw Cecil and Rosa waiting for them, the ninja king jumped down from the airship and landed in front of Cecil.

"Welcome back to Baron, I guess." said Cecil "What took you, though? I remember the trip from Eblan doesn't take three hours." he asked

Edge was surprised at the sudden question, he totally forgot that Cecil had been waiting for them "Well, I had to take a detour somewhere, hehe." he dryly replied

"Uh-huh." said Cecil, but when he saw Rydia, Leviathan and Asura walking down from the Falcon, he smiled at his friend and put a hand on his shoulder "You never cease to amaze me, Edge. Though you've taken my ship on a detour, I can see your heart is still following the tracks." he said

"You know me too well, Cecil." said Edge in defeat. Of all the people to know about Edge's infatuation with Rydia, Cecil's probably the one who knows the most.

"It seems we have more than our wedding to plan for, eh Cecil?" said Rosa, giggling at the end

"Not you too, Rosa." said Edge.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, second chapter finished! <strong>

**I would first like to thank everyone who has been reading this fic, thanks to you, I definitely want to see this fic to the end. **

**Though I won't be able to update this week because of my final exams for this semester, I promise I'll update this one as soon as I can. If you guys have any ideas for this fic that you want to tell me, either pm me or tell it along with the reviews. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to review, it's free XD**

**~JP**


	3. Not A Moment Too Soon

**Chapter 3: Not A Moment Too Soon**

After arriving in Baron castle, Edge, Rydia. Leviathan and Asura were led to their rooms by Cecil himself. They were led to the west towers, near Cecil's own quarters, where Leviathan and Asura shared a room, and out of his mischievous antics, had Edge and Rydia share theirs. After settling the ninja and the summoner in the room where they'll stay together for at least a week, Cecil smiled at them and waved goodbye as he closed the door.

The room was large, nearly twice as that of Cecil's quarters, more than enough for two people to stay in. A brick wall enveloped the room, two windows sitting beside each bed, which were separated by a wooden bedside table. Two dresser cabinets stood beside one another on one end of the room. It had the feel of exquisite royalty, especially to Rydia, since the Feymarch weren't really keen on design unlike those of the overworld.

"Whoa! This room feels like a palace already!" gleefully said the summoner as she looked around the room, admiring its beauty

Her roommate, the King of Eblan, though, already found himself crashing on the white sheets of the bed, his eyes closed. _That Cecil, he's gonna get a piece of my mind before I go back, how the hell would putting Rydia and I in one room make things easier for me!_, the ninja mentally cursed. Out of all the people who would practically put him and Rydia together, Cecil's nice guy looks was extremely deceptive, as he had literally instilled mental torture on the infatuated ninja.

Rydia noticed the crashed figure on the bed and sat on the edge of his bed. "Hey, what's up with you crashing all of a sudden?" she asked

Edge opened his eyes to see that Rydia was sitting on his bed, he quickly tilted his body on the other side of the bed, turning his back at her. "I'm worn out. I'm tired." he grunted

Rydia chuckled "Tired? We barely even moved on the airship and you're tired?" she asked

"You heard me, I'm tired." replied the ninja, a few moments later, he quickly got up and looked at Rydia, their faces inches from one another "I'm tired of chasing, now that you're here." he playfully saidbefore quickly landing a kiss on her cheek. He smiled at her for a moment before getting out of bed and heading for the door.

Rydia's eyes widened, and she could heat rise up to her face, reaching the ends of her ears. "Wha..what the hell was the for, Edward!" she cried out. Rydia calling Edge by his birth name meant that she was dead serious about something.

Edge laughed as he stopped before the door, looking back at Rydia for a moment "That was to call it quits with you, m'lady." he said before opening the door and walking out

Rydia pondered on what he meant for a moment before realizing, _Oh gods...he surely didn't mean THAT kiss, did he?,_ she thought. Feeling her face heat up more, she buried her face in her hands "I hate you, Edward Geraldine, I hate you!" she cried out, but her voice was incomprehensible since it was muffled by her hands. She heard Edge laugh again before closing the door. She slowly lowered her hands to see if he was still there, and when she saw that he wasn't there anymore, she gently laid her hands on the bed and sighed. "I love you, Edge," she then looked out the open window, and onto the clouds that went by "I wonder though, will the time ever come I could say those words to you without regret? Or will I be too late?" she said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Edge was now walking around Baron castle, specifically, the balconies, where the wind blew gently. He wanted to get some fresh air, and maybe perhaps, he wanted to find some way to control himself, since he couldn't keep himself from going crazy, being in the same room as Rydia. "How am I gonna deal with this? Cecil's really gonna get some when I see him." he said to himself "Rydia, I love her so much, but, how would I be able to tell her that? And if I did, what if she doesn't feel the same?" he muttered as the wind gently blew on his face.

Suddenly, as if hearing his words loud and clear, a voice replied "You will never know if you never try, your majesty." Edge turned his head and saw a man with blonde hair wearing red tunic and pants. "You never know, your dear caller might actually feel the same for you." the man added

"Gilbert," Edge looked away from the bard for a moment before continuing "what you're saying...it's easier said than done." he said, distress painted all over his voice

"Easier said than done? How? Have you done anything yet?" asked the King of Damcyan

"N..no" Edge stuttered "I don't even know where to start, or how, for that matter." he admitted, looking down.

Gilbert smiled "I never took the king of Eblan for someone to be distressed over something like this." he said

Edge grinned "Heh, I never took the king of Damcyan for someone to go head-first into a problem." he replied

The two kings laughed at one another for a moment before Gilbert continued "That's because I know how you feel right now, Edge." a smile slowly crept up on his face "And if you want, I can help with it."

"I'm not really sure if I'd do it, Gil." replied the distressed nina "Rydia and I are friends, but...what if that's all she sees between us.?" he asked

"Afraid of being rejected? I don't even think that's possible with you two." said Gilbert

"Wha...what are you saying?" wondered Edge, though deep inside he was happy to hear those words

"I've seen how the two of you get along, and in my opinion, things are looking up for you." replied Gilbert "If you still can't understand that, it means I think she feels the same for you too." he added

"Yeah, sometimes I like to believe that is true." said Edge

"Well now, all you gotta do is find out." began Gil, getting Edge to listen intently "The only thing you can do at this point, is to tell her how you feel, that simple." He said

Edge's expression into one of sheer surprise "Wha...how the hell is that simple!" he cried out.

The king of Damcyan simply grinned at him, resting a hand on his chin, he looked like he was thinking for a moment before he spoke "Why don't you start with setting the mood right? Talk to her while in your room, try to lead the conversation into something serious, something that will allow you to have a chance to say that you love her." he suggested.

The ninja though, wasn't quite sure of the bard's suggestion, as he looked down "I'm not really good with small talk and..." he was about to say something else when a part of Gilbert's words hit him _Talk to her while my room? How the hell did he know about that!, _"How the hell did you know we're in the same room!" he cried out, his face turning red.

Gilbert laughed at the ninja's outrage, and the way his face flushed red. "I was there when Cecil showed you your room, though you probably didn't notice since you were too busy being shocked to know that the king of Baron put you two in the same room." he admitted. "Besides, it's not that bad, it actually makes things easier for you." he added, chuckling at the end.

The Eblanian king felt like punching the bard, but seeing as he's the only one who can help him in his situation, he decided to go against it "So I can't really wait this out, eh Gil?" he asked, a tone of desperation now lacing his voice

Gilbert did not fail to notice that fact and a serious expression then took over his features "No, unless you want to spend the rest of your life waiting." replied Gilbert "I've seen Rydia when she was...still a child, and now seeing her mature in just a few months time made me think about her future. Surely, I know you're aware, that she's going to come back to the Land of Summoned Monsters once this is all over. If you can't give her a reason to stay here in the overworld with us, then you'll never have another chance." he added

Edge's eyes widened at what he just heard, he knew about the time stream in the Feymarch, but never once did he consider the consequences of him being passive. Though Gilbert did not state it directly, Edge knew that he was hinting at the possibility of time being the dreaded deterrence in him and Rydia's relationship. He knew, no matter how he wanted to, he couldn't wait any longer. _Gilbert's right, if I can't have Rydia now...I'll...I'll never have her anymore. I can't let that happen, if she's gone...I don't know what I'll do with my life.,_ were the silver-haired ninja's thoughts

Gilbert looked a bit confused at the sudden change of expression on Edge's face, he looked like he was hit by something for a moment. Gil was taken aback when Edge turned his head to him all of a sudden. _Gah! What in the world's happening to him this time?, _wondered the Damcyanian

"Gilbert, you're right." said Edge before running off to the direction of his room "Thanks a lot!" he called out as he went.

**~ A/N: I really recommend listening to "Theme of Love" starting from here up to the end, it sets the mood ^_^ ~**

Gilbert stared at his friend in confusion as he ran back to his room, realizing that his words has somehow made it through Edge, he breathed a sigh of relief. He then heard footsteps approaching him from behind "It seems that things are somehow looking up for your plans, your majesty." he said

Cecil smiled as he walked beside his soon-to-be fellow king, "I could care less what happens to my plan, I just want the two of them to be happy." he said as he smiled, looking on to Edge's slowly disappearing figure in the distance "I just hope that he doesn't mess this one up."

Gilbert curiously looked at his friend before speaking "You know, Cecil, I've been always intrigued at how you manage to put your friends' interests before yours. Even with your own wedding coming up, you still think about their sake." he said

Cecil laughed "Well, my own happiness is complete, knowing that I'll be wed to Rosa in a few days." he said "I just can't let those two keep their feelings sealed while we let ours out now, can we?" he asked

Gilbert chuckled and smiled "No, definitely not. It'll ruin the mood." he then looked at the sky and for a moment, saw the spirits of Anna, and her father, the great sage Tellah, smiling down on him. _My happiness? I've kept it with me since the day you two passed. From now on, I guess I'll keep this happiness by living my life in your memories. Thanks to you, I have found these people, my friends., _he told them silently.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Meanwhile, Rydia already found herself sleeping in their room. She hadn't really experienced this kind of comfort in the Feymarch, since the heat of the magma surrounding the land was always abound, making a relaxing sleep rather impossible. She had opened both windows, to let the gentle wind circle the room.

Edge gently knocked before letting himself in, greeted by Rydia's slumbering figure, much to his surprise. _Now, I can't exactly tell her anything in this state, I guess this buys me more time to think about how I'll do it._ He carefully walked to the side of the bed where Rydia was sleeping and sat on the edge. She was tilted on one side, and was facing Edge. He slowly reached a hand to her hair and gently stroked, smiling as he felt the softness. Much to his surprise though, Rydia suddenly lifted her right hand off the bed, and held the hand that was on her hair. Edge wanted to pull his hand away when he felt that she didn't held it forcefully, but rather, she was holding it as if she wanted to.

Edge smiled as he carefully knelt down beside the bed, his hand still in hers, and as he brushed some hair covering her face, he smiled. _You really are beautiful, Rydia. I just wish...I just wish I could give you the happiness that you deserve, no, more than you deserve., _he thought as slowly, he too fell asleep, his face buried in the edge of the white bedsheet.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Third chapter's done, sorry if this took long though, my schedule started to get hectic and I really didn't have time to work on this. Thankfully though, semestral break is here and I'll be able to update sooner, plus work on my other fics as well. :))<strong>

**So Edge has finally decided to man up, thanks to words of Gilbert, a somewhat cowardly character. To be honest, I never really saw Gilbert/Edward to be a cowardly character, just someone not used to conflict, is all. Plus, I've added a bit of self-reflection of him here, since he's actually my second favorite character, after Rydia. Though in battle...he is useless XD**

**Thanks for reading everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review, I totally appreciate you guys commenting on my work :))**


	4. Words Along the Wind

**Chapter 4: Words Along the Wind**

Rydia slowly opened her eyes, waking up from her peaceful sleep, she saw Edge with his face buried on the end of the bed, she smiled. _He's so cute, especially when he's asleep, even if I can't see his face right now,_ she thought. Then, she felt her hand clutching on to something, she lowered it and saw that it was holding Edge's hand. She gasped in shock and her face flushed redder than Rubicante's cloak. _Wha? Why am I holding his hand! What happened!_, she quickly wondered, but her worries were soon replaced by a feeling of contentment, then by longing.

_Well, as long as the hand you're holding is mine, I won't even dare to object,_ she thought _though, if only, if only I could hold your hand whenever I wanted, if only we could hold each other without withdrawals, if only your heart was mine._

Her thoughts of longing sent tears rolling down her eyes, she knew the man was to be formally crowned a king soon after Cecil and Rosa's wedding, and no sooner after that, he would find himself a queen to rule with him. She sobbed more as visions of Edge being married to another woman flashed before her, before long, she had her face buried on her pillow, crying openly, unconsciously gripping Edge's hand tighter.

Edge was roused by a feeling of something pressing him hard, he slowly opened his eyes and grunted. He felt that the pressure was in his hand, when he looked up he saw that he still held Rydia's hand. _I guess she didn't feel my ha... _his thoughts were interrupted when he heard her sobbing. He bothered not think further, as the simple hold he had with Rydia's hand changed to a hold of comfort. He got up on his knees and sat down beside the bed, "Rydia? Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he brought his free hand to her head, gently stroking it.

_What? Edge...he's awake!_ Rydia immediately forced herself to let go of his hand but felt that he held it intently. "Let go of me, Edge! I hate you!" she said as she sat up on the bed and desperately jerked her hand away from his. Tears were still rolling down her face when she jumped off the bed and ran out the room.

"Rydia, wait! What's wrong! Tell me!" Edge called out as he chased after her out the room. _Oh gods, I hope I didn't do anything bad this time around! _

Rydia ran down the halls, quickly wiping the tears that continued to pour down. She ignored everyone in the corridor that looked at her curiously, she even passed by Cid who had just finished doing maintenance work on the Falcon and the newer Baron airships. Cid then saw her distressed face and was about to call her out when he heard Edge running after her, calling her name. Confused at what just happened, Cid immediately headed towards the throne room, where Cecil and Rosa were busy with wedding preparations.

Slamming the doors open without a second thought, Cid barged inside the throne room. "Cecil! Rosa! We have a problem, it's your doves!" he called out

Cecil and Rosa were busy observing and commenting on the decorations in the throne room for next day's wedding when Cid barged in. They looked at him curiously, until they realized what he meant by _your doves_.

"Cid! Where are they? What in the world happened?" quickly asked Cecil, who was worried for the possibility that Edge had messed up big time, or things weren't exactly as bright as it seemed

"I think we better talk outside, Cecil." urged Rosa as she made her way to the door, where Cid was standing. Cecil nodded and soon followed, once outside, they closed the door to avoid any eavesdropping.

"Okay, what happened, Cid?" began Cecil

"Well, I was to make my way back to the room, since I just finished doing maintenance on the Falcon and all the other airships when I saw Rydia running down the hall, she was obviously crying." said the mechanic "I was about to call out to her when Edge did, he was running after her as well. I'm not entirely sure what happened, but it's not nice." he finished

Cecil sighed, _What do we do? What do we do?_, he quickly searched his mind for answers and found one "Cid, do you know where they could be right now?" he asked

"Well...from where they ran off to, I'd say they're up in the balconies right now." replied Cid

Cecil then looked at Rosa "Rosa, can you take care of things here for a moment? I'll go and see how things are with them." he asked

Rosa nodded "I'll handle it here, you go check on those two." she said, smiling at Cecil at the end

Cecil gave her a quick peck on the cheek before walking off towards the balconies, where they suspect Rydia and Edge to be.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Truly enough, Rydia did run off to the balconies, where the air had now turned from gentle, to harsh. She stood at the side, her hands on the cement ledge, tears freely flowing down as her hair is continually swept back by the wind. Edge found her standing there, and slowly walked towards her. "Rydia..." he uttered

Without even looking at him, Rydia replied "What are you doing here! Didn't I tell you to leave me alone!" she cried out as she sobbed a few more, unable to stop the tears flowing down her face

Edge was surprised at Rydia's sudden outburst, "You expect me to listen when you go crying on me all of a sudden!" he said in equal volume, then he mellowed down a bit as he walked a few more steps closer to her. "Tell me, Rydia, what's wrong?" he asked

_If I don't tell him right now...I might not get the chance to tell him again_, she thought "Edge, why do you have to be so insensitive?" she asked as she turned her head to him, revealing great sadness in her eyes "Why do you have to do this to me!" she cried out

"Ry..Rydia...what...what did I do?" Edge was lost in confusion, he could not remember the last time he did something to annoy her, let alone something to make her cry like this "Please, I beg you, tell me, what did I do...to make you feel like this?" he was desperate

"You are going to get married, Edge! You'll be wed to someone else!" she said "Why do you have to do this to me, Edge? I'm already here, why someone else! I...I love you, Edge, and I want to be the woman you'll marry!"

Edge's eyes widened at Rydia's words _She...she loves me? But...she thinks I'm gonna marry someone else? I have to let her know...how I truly feel...how I love her,_ he thought, closing the distance with a few more steps, he quickly wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. Rydia was then trying to get him to let her go, as she pounded on his chest repeatedly.

"Let go of me, Edge! Let go!" she cried out

Edge wrapped his hands tighter around her, "I'm not letting go, Rydia, not until you listen to what I have to say first." he mellowly said. Felt that her hands had dropped from his chest, he took a deep breath before speaking "Rydia, you don't know how long I've wanted to tell you this, but, even if I will be forced to marry another woman from Eblan, I won't be happy. I don't want to become a king who'll serve the kingdom while unhappy of his own queen, I want to be the worthy successor to my father, a king who loved his kingdom and his family. I don't want anyone from Eblan, because the queen of my heart is right here with me." he then paused for a few moments "Rydia, I love you, and I'd rather have no one else as my wife, I don't care what anyone else says. I want to be with you, because I love you." he said

Rydia smiled, but she kept Edge from seeing it, angels already playing an anthem in her ears. "Edge," she began "before I say anything else, will you make me a promise?" she asked as she gently pushed herself away from him, his arms loosening their grip from her. She looked down, averting her eyes from his face.

Edge put his hands down when he heard Rydia's request "Anything for you, Rydia, just tell me." he replied

After a few moments of silence between the two of them, Rydia swiftly reached her right hand into the grip of the sword on Edge's left, the Masamune. As quick as she unsheathed the sword, she had the blade's edge inches from Edge's neck. "I want you to promise me with your life, Edge, that I'll be the only one you'll love. That I'll be the only woman to have a place as your queen." she requested

Edge couldn't help a smile form on his face, Rydia's eyes widened at his expression "Is that all, Rydia?" he asked. "If so, allow me to answer." Edge gently raised his hand and pushed the sword away from his neck, he took a few more steps towards Rydia and when he was close enough, he carefully let his lips touch hers.

The two of them kept their contact for a good minute before Rydia let go, lowering the hand that held his sword. She tilted the blade down and held the grip upside down and extended her arm to Edge, giving him the sword back, but he held her hand down and brought out the blade's scabbard and slid the iron back in himself. He smiled at her as he held out the sword for her "Now could you promise me something as well, Rydia?" he asked. The summoner, dumbfounded by his request, simply nodded in agreement. "Keep this sword, and let it be your hands that strike me down if the time comes that I break my promise." he said

"That...I will do." she said as she took the sword from his hands, but she dropped it soon after as she wrapped her arms around Edge. "I love you." she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

Edge also held Rydia in a warm embrace as the wind blew by them. "I love you too, Rydia." he said as he enjoyed the moment. He liked her, then he grew to love her, and now, they had confessed their feelings to one another, and even shared a pact of life with one another.

~0~0~0~0~0~

The observer, who had remained hidden in the shade of the balconies, listening to the pair's affections smiled. _I guess there's nothing left for me to do, except to enjoy my own happiness_, he thought as he walked down the stairs and onto the halls of Baron Castle.

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter! Yess! <strong>

**This has got to be my favorite chapter, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, as the love here was just overflowing! Now that Rydia and Edge have confessed their feelings to one another, I must say my work is complete. **

**One last chapter to go, Cecil and Rosa's wedding and their coronation as King and Queen of Baron, and of course, King Edward's return to Eblan with his queen. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter of love and please, don't forget to review. **

**See you in the last chapter!**

**~JP**


	5. Under a Shooting Star

**Chapter 5: Under a Shooting Star**

Various airships came flying in on the foot of Baron castle that day, airships that carried the royal figures of the different nations around the blue planet. It was the day when Baron would have its new king and queen wed and crowned. It was the day that Cecil Harvey and Rosa Joanna Farrell waited their entire lives for, the day they'll become one in matrimony. Some of their guests have already arrived a few days earlier, and right now, the king of Eblan and the summoner of the Mist are getting prepared for the ceremonial march where the guests are to personally bid their best wishes to the couple.

"King Edward, Lady Rydia, we're about to start soon." said a royal guard as he knocked on the door of Edge and Rydia's room.

"We'll be there soon, thank you." replied Edge from inside the room. He spent the last hour choosing his attire for the ceremony, being the supreme representative of his nation, he had to at least look presentable, something he wasn't really used to. He finally decided on his usual ninja attire, along with the thick, silver cape that served as a symbol of being a royal figure in Eblan. He also ditched his mask, following the Eblanian tradition of their kings bearing themselves fully in public. Grabbing his sword from beside his bed, he fastened the scabbard along his waist and walked towards the door. "Hey Rydia, you gonna take longer?" he playfully asked.

"Just...a little more..." Rydia wore her green outfit along with a green cape which ends were fastened to her shoulders, she pulled some hair behind her left ear and was busy getting her hairclip in when Edge called her "...and done!" she exclaimed, she then looked towards Edge and asked "How do I look?"

Edge smiled "Do you even have to ask me that? Of course you look beautiful, Rydia." he said

The summoner pouted and leaned forward towards Edge "You better not be trying to flatter me, Edge, or you'll seriously get it." she warned him

Edge laughed and walked towards her "Have I ever lied to you? I mean it when I say you look beautiful." he then gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. He reached into his back pocket and pulled something out, he held it tightly in his hand but a chain was dangling from it. He carefully then put the chained object around her neck, smiling as he took a step back and observed. "It looks perfect on you." he said

Rydia took the object in her hands and saw that it was a necklace with three crystals dangling. A light blue crystal, a bright yellow crystal and a red crystal. "Wow, it's beautiful, what is it?" she asked as she looked at the gems in awe.

"This was originally my mother's, my father gave it to her before they were married." replied Edge "Aquamarine, Topaz and Ruby, these three gems symbolize the unending bond between them." he continued, his voice gave off the feeling that he was happy telling the tale behind the necklace "Mother gave it to me long before the attack on Eblan, I could still remember her words clear as day. _'Only the one whom you want to share your life with can wear this treasure, know then, that whoever it may be, has my and your father's blessing, for we know that you will choose the right person to stand with you in the future you'll face'_" he said, he looked down for a moment and when he looked back up, he was smiling "I thought my mother was just being dramatic that time, it was only now that I realize what she truly meant. Father valued her more than anything, and now I'm here to carry on their will."

"But Edge...I don't think I deserve this." said Rydia, touched and overwhelmed by the true value of the necklace the ninja just placed around her neck

"You do, Rydia, because you mean more than anything to me now." firmly replied Edge "You're the one I choose to be with in my life, that's why I gave you that." he added

Rydia switched her gaze upon Edge and the crystal necklace she still held in her hands, after a moment she lunged towards Edge and wrapped her arms around him "Oh Edge," she felt tears welling up in her eyes and sobbed "you don't...you don't know how happy it really makes me to hear you say that." she said

"Come on now," he said as she released him a few moments later, he brought up one hand to her cheeks to wipe off the tears "I love you, and that's all that matters. Besides, I wouldn't want you crying on me when it's Cecil's waiting, everyone's waiting for us." he reminded her.

"Y..yeah, let's go." she said as she too started for the door

"Wait, you forgot something." said Edge, when Rydia gave him a confused look, he nodded towards her bed, where the sword he gave her laid "You wouldn't want me breaking my promise just because you didn't have that with you, now would you?" he jokingly said. She laughed and took the sword from the bed and like Edge's, she fastened the scabbard on her waist. "You seriously gonna take that with you, huh?" he asked, as his earlier commented was intended to be a joke

"I just thought it'd be good for me to bring it along, after all, I am with the King of Eblan, and I need to present myself to be someone capable of being with you." she replied, then gave a playful wink "Plus, you never know, you might actually get caught breaking that promise of yours." she said, and the two of then laughed. Taking her hand into his, Edge and Rydia walked out their room and onto the throne room, where the ceremony was about to start.

~0~0~0~0~0~

The throne room was spectacularly decorated, with a red carpet in the center, where the guests will walk on as they give their best wishes to the couple. Cecil was dressed in white overalls under his upper Paladin armor, which made the colors blend perfectly, the blue and golden trails stand out amongst the white. Rosa too was dressed in pure white, a dress that went from her neck down, her bare shoulders exposed and long white gloves that extended to her elbows. Rosa also donned a pearl tiara that shone brightly on her blonde hair.

Before the procession was commenced, the guests lined up outside the room, waiting for the royal guard's signal for them to walk inside. While waiting in line, Leviathan and Asura approached Rydia and Edge, who held their hands together.

"It seems like we have no more reason to worry." said Leviathan as he approached the pair, who gave their respectful bows to the king and queen of the Feymarch

"Yes, I agree, now that our dear Rydia's finally found the person she wants to be with." added Asura as she gave the pair a warm smile.

Rydia didn't know what to say, after all, she was actually worried about how Leviathan and Asura would react towards Edge "I...I don't know what to say, mother." she stuttered. _Wow, that went rather smoothly, _she thought

"No need for words, dear daughter." abruptly replied Asura "Seeing you happy with the person you love is enough for us." she said

Leviathan then faced Edge and looked him in the eyes "Now, I want you to answer me straight and honest, king of Eblan." he coldly began "How exactly will you convince me you are worthy of our Rydia?" he asked

Edge's eyes widened, and he swallowed hard, face to face with Rydia's adoptive father made him tense up a lot. "Y..yes, absolutely, your highness." he began _Well, no use picking words now,_ he thought "Rydia is everything to me, your highness, and I swear with my life that I will do everything to make sure no harm comes her way." he said, having a bit more level of confidence in him.

Rydia intervened, her face a deep shade of red "Come on, people, don't act like I'm all princess-like, I can take good care of myself!" she protested, causing Leviathan and Asura to laugh.

"Well, no matter how good you can take care of yourself, you'll still be my princess." said Edge in all seriousness

Rydia looked at him suspiciously before reaching out her finger and poking his nose "You know, I love it when you tell me things like that." she said, before giving him a quick peck on the cheek

Then the royal guards had the guests march down the aisle to bid their best wishes to Cecil and Rosa. First was King Giott from the Dwarven Castle and his daughter Luca, followed by Yang of Fabul and his wife, Gilbert of Damcyan, Palom and Porom with the elder of Mysidia, then Leviathan and Asura. All the prestigious guests, like Edge and company, were escorted from their respective kingdoms by way of Baron's airship fleet, all courtesy of Cecil and Cid.

Finally then came Rydia and Edge's turn to walk down the aisle. Holding each other's hands, they looked and smiled at one another before marching towards Cecil and Rosa. After giving the traditional bows, Cecil had a sly grin forming on his face.

"Congratulations, Cecil and Rosa, may you always be happy in each others' company." said Rydia

"Don't forget to look after each other, especially now that you two will have a lot in your hands after this." added Edge

"Thank you, Rydia, Edge." replied Cecil "But honestly, I think what's more appropriate here is for us to exchange our best wishes with each other." he added

"No, not really." interrupted Rosa "There's really no reason yet, since there hasn't been any formal declaration from either of them." she said

Edge and Rydia both blushed at the message implied by Cecil and Rosa, causing the latter pair to laugh at their reaction. "Knock it off, you two." they said

"No seriously, I really do hope things come nice with you two." began Cecil "After everything that's happened, we all deserve a happy ending." he added

Rydia and Edge simply smiled at them before bowing once again as they walked back to greet the other prestigious guests in the wedding. They first walked towards King Giott and Luca.

"Pleased to meet you here again, King Giott, Luca." said Edge as he bowed his head before the Dwarven King

"The pleasure's ours, Lali, I'm just happy we are able to talk under much better circumstances." replied King Giott

"I've heard from Lady Asura that things are going quite well at the Feymarch, miss Rydia. I'm glad it be so." said Luca

"Yes, everyone's actually happy to be at ease with the conclusion of the conflict." replied Rydia

The pair continued on towards Yang, who was with his wife.

"I hope the Kingdom of Eblan is on the smooth road to recovery, your highness." said Yang, facing Edge

"Things are actually progressing quite well, I just hope it continues like that in the future." replied Edge

"How about Fabul? How are you coping with what's happened?" asked Rydia

"Thankfully, everyone in Fabul's helping out with the relief and rebuilding process, we are actually hoping for the castle to be restored in a few months time." replied Yang's wife.

They went on towards Gilbert, who smiled the moment they stood in front of him

"I'm very glad that things are going well with the both of you." he said

"Oh, not you too, Gilbert." said Edge as he frowned and scratched his head "Why do I get the feeling you and Cecil are up to something here?" he asked

"Believe me, Edward, I'm not one to give away my secrets so easily." replied the blonde

"You really have changed a lot, Gilbert, you're not that coward I knew anymore!" joked Rydia

"And you're not the little girl who told me to get up and be a man." added Gilbert before turning back to Edge "Come on, don't you wanna let her know how I convinced you to finally talk your heart out?" he joked

Rydia looked confused for a moment before she realized what Gilbert was telling "Edge! Since when did you become the coward!" she acted horrified. Gilbert simply laughed at Rydia's reaction while Edge was at a loss for words. After a few moments though, the three just decided to laugh it all off. Edge and Rydia then went on to where Palom, Porom and the elder of Mysidia were standing.

"I am truly honored to be in the presence of the warriors who saved this world from the clutches of Zemus." said the elder

"Heh!" scoffed Palom "If only you'd let me go with them that time, things would've ended a lot sooner!" he said

Porom quickly gave her twin brother a hard smack at the back of his head and bowed apologetically at Rydia and Edge "Palom, it would've ended sooner...in defeat, if you were there." she said

"We couldn't have done it without your help though." said Edge

"The crystal saved us, and you were the ones who brought it to us on the moon." added Rydia

"It was by the will of the Gods that the crystal manifested itself before you on the moon. We were simply praying for everything to be in your favor." replied the elder "Nevertheless, I still am happy that everything ended in good faith. Cecil Harvey, once a warrior of darkness, turned to the light to relieve himself of the guilt he carried, and now, he takes over the responsibility of being the ruler of Baron. Along with the rest of you warriors, I can see the world being a better place than it was." added the elder

"I really hope so, dear elder." said Edge

Finally, the two walked up to Leviathan and Asura.

"Now that you stand once again before us, I can feel something different with the two of you from earlier." said Leviathan

"It seems that the words of Mysidia's elder has caused something to change inside you." added Asura

"I have made my decision, mother," began Rydia "I will stay here in the overworld, and rebuild the village of Mist to its former glory."

"I knew you would say that." replied Asura before turning to Edge "And I believe you would be with her through all this?" she asked

"Absolutely, m'lady." sternly replied Edge "I, too, want to see Rydia's visions come true, and I will gladly be there with her when it happens." he added

"I guess we have no more reason to worry, eh, dear?" said Asura as she turned to Leviathan

"That we don't, and this man has given me more than enough reasons to trust him with our Rydia." replied the king of summoned monsters. Once again, the mention of the pair's relationship causes Rydia to blush. The two then bowed their respects and stood beside Asura and Leviathan as the wedding ceremony began.

After the traditional ceremonies and rituals conducted in the kingdom of Baron during matrimonial events, it came to the most awaited part of them all, the exchange of vows, and the unification of both man and woman. The ring bearer, which happened to be the child of the castle's head maid, and sort of a family friend to Cecil and the late king of Baron, walked down the aisle carrying a white linen pillow with two rings placed beside each other. The head priest, who presided over the ceremony, gently took the pillow and placed it in a small table in front of Cecil and Rosa, who were now facing each other.

"Before we present dear Cecil and Rosa the symbol of their unity, the rings, we all must first become witnesses of their everlasting commitment, the exchange of their vows." began the priest, then he looked at Cecil "Do you, Cecil Harvey, take this woman, Rosa Joanna Farrell, to be your wedded wife, and to remain together both in sickness and in health, til' death do you part?"

Cecil looked at Rosa for a moment and smiled, "I do" he said as he held her hands in his

The priest then turned to Rosa, "Do you, Rosa Joanna Farrell, take this man, Cecil Harvey, to be your wedded husband, and to remain together both in sickness and in health, til' death do you part?" he asked

Rosa returned Cecil's smile as she too replied "I do"

The priest once again turned to the audience "The wedding rings are a symbol of eternal and unwavering commitment between two people, and now, may the gods bless these rings, as we all bear witness to the beginning of a life shared together by dear Cecil and Rosa, a life in peace and harmony where they will abide together and grow in one another's eyes." the minister then gestured to Cecil for him to begin the exchange.

"My dear Rosa," began Cecil "take this ring, as a sign of my absolute trust, respect and eternal love for you." he said as he gently slid the ring into her right ring finger

"My dear Cecil, take this ring, as a sign of my absolute trust, respect and eternal love for you." said Rosa as she took the ring and gently slid it into Cecil's ring finger

"And now, my dear people, with the blessings of the gods, I hereby declare our beloved Cecil and Rosa, man and wife." said the minister, before giving Cecil a smile that said _You may now kiss you bride_

Cecil gently cupped Rosa's face in his hands, and their lips slowly met. Cheers from the crowd erupted at this sight, Edge and the others were clapping their hands while Palom whistled and cheered loudly before being hit in the head by his twin, Porom.

The cheering subsided when the newlyweds sat down in the two chairs nearby, meaning that the coronation ritual would soon begin. The priest, who left the altar after the couple's kiss, now walked back down the aisle with two other ministers, this time, carrying the royal crowns, which consisted of a golden plated and ornamented one for the king, and a diamond tiara for the queen, and the king's saber, which are the symbols for Baron's rulers. Once they have stepped up on the altar once more, the head priest faced the crowd once again.

"Today, the people of Baron will also bear witness to another special occasion, the crowning of our nation's new king and queen. Not long has it been since the kingdom of Baron was corrupted by the forces of dark, few of us were even aware that the kingdom itself is being tarnished, and only fewer, set off to clean the kingdom's name. Our king had passed, but he had left us with a successor more than worthy to fill his shoes, and a queen whose vision of peace surpasses that of the past. My people, today we will witness the crowning of our kingdom's new rulers, Cecil Harvey and Rosa Farrell." he said as he took the small diamond tiara and walked towards Rosa.

"Our dear Rosa, whose wishes for peace are not found only within our country, but also to the other nations across the world, is more than fitting to become someone who can turn that vision into reality. Now, I present you, the diamond tiara, the symbol for the queen of Baron, in the hopes that you will fulfill your visions of peace, and makes the lives of the people much better." he said as he slowly placed the tiara on her blonde hair. Afterwards, he took the golden crown and walked towards Cecil

"Our dear Cecil, a man raised by our late king Baron, a man who lived by the king's principles, and his willed successor, now must face the most daunting task of his life. Lead the kingdom of Baron, and preserve the serenity that those before him had died protecting. I now present you this crown, the symbol for the most supreme, in the hopes that the kingdom may have someone they can trust, and may you keep that trust for the sake of our nation." he said as he placed the golden crown on Cecil's head. He then took the saber from one of the ministers and unsheathed it, presenting it to Cecil "The holy saber of Baron, is an artifact that stood for the king's dedication for his people, and his everlasting duty of protecting them. Cecil Harvey had saved not only Baron, but the whole world when the crisis had led many to lose hope, and because of it, he has every reason to wield this saber." the priest then handed the sword to Cecil which he took in his hand and raised in the air before bringing it in front of him, a gesture of acceptance.

"People of Baron, by the gods' blessings, I now present to you, King Cecil Harvey, and Queen Rosa Farrell!" said the priest as Cecil and Rosa accepted their tenures as the new king and queen of the kingdom of Baron. The people's cheers were much louder this time, and it kept on as Cecil and Rosa walked out of the king's chambers and out of the castle, where they presented themselves to the kingdom, as the new rulers.

That night, a special party was held inside the castle for the wedding of Cecil and Rosa, and everyone was once again invited. Cecil began the event by giving a speech about his wedding, which included making Rosa cry out of happiness, and the first dance. Leviathan then took Asura to dance, which particularly surprised Rydia, who never even knew that her adoptive parents could dance, given that their human forms were just for show. Edge saw this reaction and pulled Rydia into the dance floor.

"Edge! Let go! I'm just gonna make a fool of myself here!" pleaded Rydia as Edge pulled her

"Look, you can tell me you can't dance directly okay?" joked Edge as he continued to pull her

"O-okay, look Edge, I can't dance, I don't even the single thing about how to do it!" she said

Edge stopped pulling her for a moment and smiled at her "Don't worry, I'll take care of everything." he said as he held her right arm up and held her waist with his free hand "What I want you to do, is just go with the flow, okay?" Rydia simply nodded and moved along with Edge. For someone with an attitude like his, Rydia was appalled at how Edge danced with her, she did not really expect for him to know how, given how he acted.

The dance ended and then dinner was served, Edge chatted with the other guests for a moment and noticed that Rydia was alone on the balcony, looking up at the night sky. He began walking towards the balcony when he was pulled away by Gilbert, who led him to a corner with Cecil and Rosa. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Gil!" cried out Edge as he was dragged.

"Okay, Edge, we know what you're about to do, but you could at least do more with a little stlye." said Rosa as she eyed Edge suspiciously

"Wha-what the heck are we talking about anyway?" wondered Edge

"We saw it, Edge, quite clearly, you had your hand in your pocket for quite often after you danced with Rydia, and if I'm not mistaken...that's a ring in there" said Cecil

_How did they know!,_ wondered Edge "Heh, you could have anything in your pocket, especially for a ninja" he tried to talk his way out

"Uh-huh" began Gilbert "And what thing would a ninja put in his pocket that's gonna bulge out, revealing it to be square-shaped?" asked Gilbert

Edge reached into his pocket and felt something soft beside the box, he took it out and immediately recognized it to be a whisperweed "Gilbert! You..." he muttered

"Now, now, Edge" said Rosa "there's no use denying your purpose now, but I suggest you make the least bit of style in your approach." she added

"Style? Now how's that even important?" asked Edge

"I for one know that you won't get a girl to say yes if you just walk to her and give her a ring, even if she does love you back." replied the queen

"Okay, so what do I have to do?" he asked _If these guys can help me, then I might as well take their word for it_ he thought

"Rydia is very fond of the night sky, and I heard that there's going to be a shooting star coming down, you might as well do it in a place where she'll appreciate every single detail around her, including you." replied Cecil

_Night sky...shooting star...I think I have the right place_ thought Edge "I think I know how I'll do it." he said

"That's the spirit, now go for it, Edward." said Gilbert as Edge walked towards the balcony. He then took out his harp and stretched one string back like a bow and sent a whisperweed grass flying into Edge's jacket

"Now that's uncalled for, Gilbert." said Rosa

Gilbert simply smiled "I sure didn't call him over so we can miss the fun, right?"

"I guess not." replied Rosa

On the balcony, Rydia looked up at the night sky, admiring the stars when she heard someone else walk in, she looked over and saw Edge "I knew you might be here" he said

"I was just looking up at the sky, oh how I've missed looking at the stars all night, they're so beautiful." she said, spacing out for a moment "Oh sorry, didn't mean to ramble there."

"No, no, I just knew you liked the view." he said as he walked closer to her "But I know a place where the sky could be seen better."

"Mind taking me there?" she playfully asked.

"Hold on to me, I'll take us there." he replied, she then held on to him as he jumped up and landed on the roof of Baron castle, where true enough, the sky was seen better without the trees of the forest in its way.

"Wow, it's much better here, I could see the horizon." said Rydia as she walked around, admiring the view around her. Edge meanwhile, sat on the floor, looking up at one particular point. Rydia noticed this and sat beside him "I get the feeling you know something I don't about the night sky." she told him

"It's just that somehow, tonight we're gonna be seeing a shooting star fall." he replied "It's one of those rare occasions in Eblan, but seen more often here in Baron, so I thought I'd take you to see it with me." he added

"How generous of you." she joked as she looked up the skies and smiled "You know, Edge, everytime I look at those stars, it makes me feel like every single one of them holds a meaning, and that combining them all makes for something more, I know it sounds crazy, but it's like the stars tell me something every night." she said

"And what do they tell you tonight then?" asked Edge

"Well, they tell me that I should stick to what I believe in, and believe that what I'm doing is for the best." she replied "I think it's some sort of reminder for me, since honestly, I'm still doubting a little about rebuilding Mist."

"Why doubt about it, Rydia? I mean there's nothing wrong with rebuilding your village." he said to her

"I just don't think it's possible to regain the feel of the old village, it's like planting a tree in a burnt forest." she said

"No matter how many times a flower dies, you can always more in its place, and I'll be there with you, always." said Edge as he held Rydia's hand.

"Thank you, Edward." replied Rydia, calling Edge by his real name to show how sincerely happy she is to know he is there for her. Moments later, the two of them saw the shooting star fall on the night sky.

"They say whenever someone wishes something on a shooting star, the wish comes true." said Edge as the shooting star passed "I don't know how true that is, but I'm willing to see if it is."

"Yeah? How are you gonna find out then?" curiously asked Rydia. Instead of a reply, Edge pulled her up and just looked at her, which made her face flush

"Rydia, you don't know how long I've waited to say that I love you, and to be honest, I never really expected you to feel the same. You just made me the happiest man in the world, and if I can have one wish under the shooting star, it's this." he then gently knelt down and took out the box that was in his pocket and opened it, revealing a gleaming emerald ring "I wish that you could share your life with me, and that you would forever become a part of my life, because truth be told, there is no one else I'd rather have as my wife than you. Rydia, will you marry me?" he asked

Rydia's eyes widened and she felt tears welling up in her eyes, her hand shaking, she took the ring from the box and placed it on her ring finger, now sobbing, she brought the ring to her lips and kissed it "Yes, yes I will, Edward." she said in between sobs. Edge quicky stood and hugged her tightly, as she too wrapped her arms around him. They kept their hold for a few moments before bringing their faces near each other. "I love you, Rydia." whispered Edge "I love you too, Edward" replied Rydia. A few more moments later, their lips met, the emotion building up inside both of them being let out on that particular moment.

As they separated, they saw fireworks being shot out from the castle, and watched in awe as the pyrotechnics coincided to create a colorful display. They then heard rumbling noises from underneath and then the Falcon appeared in front of them, with Cecil and the others aboard. With the king of Baron smiling at them and the others clapping their hands in congratulations, Edge reached behind him and took hold of the whisperweed that was placed on him. He held the grass in his palm and gently blew as the wind took it to the airship. He held Rydia's hand in his as they looked on the full moon that was forming above them.

"Now I know that wishes do come true upon a shooting star." said Rydia

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! FINALLY! IT'S DONE! XDD<strong>

**This is the final chapter, so sorry this came very very late, I did not expect our second semester to hit us so much projects that I never even found time to open up the fanfic document and work on it! .**

**But somehow, I managed to find time to work on this right now, so here you go. I just hope everyone enjoyed reading through this fic and please review this final chapter and tell me what you think about the whole story. Once Christmas break kicks in I'm probably going to have some time to work on another RydiaxEdge fic. Once again, thanks to everyone who stuck by til the end, I love you guys so much.**

**See you on the next fics**

**~ jp**


End file.
